Reason's why
by chemical foxx
Summary: They look at me like I’m a monster, a demon. It's always been like this, since can I remember. The reason. I don’t know. Is it because the way I look? Or act? Perhaps it’s my lineage. If I knew who it was
1. Mikoto the monster

**They look at me like I'm a monster, a demon. They either turn and run. Or stand at a distance whispering to each other. Its always been like this, since can I remember. They fear me. The reason. I don't know. Is it because the way I look? Or act? Or is it something much deeper than that? Perhaps it's my lineage. If I knew who it was.**

**I try and be normal, but in everybody's eyes, I know I'm not. I look normal. Jet black hair, green eyes. Though some times I find a tiny strand of a white color in my hair, it almost looks pink in a some lights. I think it's because the way I act. I'm not the nicest person around. I don't talk a lot, but when I do I tend to have a sharp tongue, and cruel words often fall from my mouth.**

**My actions speak louder than my words. I tend to be destructive. Especially with fire. About a year ago I was in the library looking up different kinds of jutsu. I came across fire element jutsu, though half the page was torn off and several pages after it were torn out too, the only thing that I found out was the hand signs. The rest I figured out on my own, being the genus that I am.**

**Mastering it was the worst thing that could happen to the village while I was there. I set fire to so many things. Why? Call me crazy but seeing things burn to ashes and people crying and screaming. Losing things and feeling homeless and depressed, made me feel….not alone. I set a couple of houses on fire, several forests. But when I set the Hokage tower on fire they had enough. They told me if I ever used fire jutsu again they were gonna seal all my jutsu away. But I knew they wouldn't.**

**I'm a prodigy. I could mimic hand signs by the time I was three. When I was four they stuck me in the academy. I graduated when I was 6 and a half. I signed up for the chunin exams when I was 8 and passed. I tried to sign up for the jonin exam this year but they but they told me to just be a chunin for a little while. I mean, yeah I became a chunin last year, but I know my strength and abilities and I think I'm at a jonin level. But I guess the village will be even more scared than they already are. **

**When I became a genin they got scared. When I became a chunin, the whole village freaked out. Many villagers went to the Hokage and complained, saying I'm too dangerous and shouldn't be aloud to even be a ninja. But she tells them that I'm being used to the villages advantage and they should keep there nose out of her business.**

**But no matter how many missions I when on. Or how many enemies I killed in order to protect the village. I was still the monster in their eyes. This village worked me like a dog, and what do I get in return. Not a damn thing. I sleep in trees for fuck sakes!!! I lived in the orphanage till I was 6. You'd be surprised how many orphans there are in konoha. Me being one of them. Once I became a genin I could survive on me own. I slept in trees. Bathed in lakes and pounds and rivers. The little money I got from doing missions would buy me food and clothes.**

**After the whole fire incidents and me becoming a strong ninja. I kind of became a recluse during the day when most of the village is out and about. I try and do everything at night, like eat and bathe and walk around the village. I train mostly during the day; I try and get as far away from people as possible. If I'm not training I'm watching people train, though the don't know it. I'm a master at chakra control and hiding my chakra. Even the most skilled ninja couldn't even detect me. My favorite person to watch train is Naruto Uzumaki. **

**He does act stupid a lot, but when he's focused and determined, he's unstoppable. It's admirable. He's like one of the strongest ninja in the village, and the word going around is that he's to be the next Hokage. I would love to train with him. But for some reason he keeps his distance from me. When ever I show up at the train ground he's at or he shows up when I'm training, he leaves. Before I even have a chance to stop him and ask to train with me, he's gone. **

**Once I was at Ichiraku's and he was there, he sat far from me. But when he got up to leave he gave me a faint, sad looking smile, with pity in his eyes. It's almost like he knows something about me that I don't. I get that same look from other people too. Like that blonde chick that sometimes works at the flower shop, the one who has the mind transfer jutsu. I think her name is Ino. She works at the hospital too. Once when I came back from a mission with a broken arm and a deep gash one my thigh, she was the medic that healed me. She didn't say a word too me or even look at my face. But once she was done she looked at me and gave me the same face as Naruto did. Then she left. **

**I got that look from a lot of great ninja. Kakashi Hatake, Neji Hyuuga and his wife Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari Nara, Naruto's wife Hinata, That guy with the big dog Kiba, Choji , Shino, Tsunade, but the worst was from that guy with the bushy eyebrows, Rock Lee. every time he see's me he bursts into tears. I think they all know something. There's a secret. I can see it in there faces.**

**Maybe the village is the reason I left. Or all the looks I got from the greater ninja. All I know is, I didn't look back. **

**That is, till we decided too come back **


	2. Why?

Ok so I finally decided to update! I know its been like a trillion years since I started writing this, but im a lazy person. So im gonna try my hardest to keep up dating. I might rewrite this later. I don't know. Well here it is….

Sakura's POV

I promised my self that I wouldn't let this happen but I knew I was lying to my self. I knew if I ever got the opportunity to do it I would and sure enough it came.

I knew one of these days he would show up I just never thought we would go that far. It never even occurred to me that we would ever have any physical contact but we did and now our night of pleasure is now my life of pain.

The pink plus sign is hitting me like a ton of bricks. What am I going to do? I cant do this by my self the father doesn't really want me so why the hell would he want this? But why do I want him? He's and insane criminal wanted by ever country. He's destroyed, killed and injured many people. He is dangerous. He betrayed our home and abandoned me…twice. He tried to kill his best friend and me. I still love him though. Even if I am his tool.

Did he plan this? Was he really trying to get me pregnant and restore his clan? Does he hope I am? Or was he for once being a hormonal teenage boy? I'll never know he's gone and probably never going to come back. I now have to tell my self that it was a one night thing never to be talked about or thought about again. It was to be erased from my memory like it never happened.

For if anyone found out I had sex with an enemy I would be looked down upon. People would look at it as an act of betrayal. I would be ridiculed for having the chance to kill one of the most wanted criminals in all the lands, but instead I let him fuck me then leave. They will think I'm a fool. And they are right. I should have killed him, but he is my weakness. I am no match for him. But now that I'm with child. His child. My mistake will never go away I have the evidence right under my shirt.

The look in Tsunades eyes is murderous. I don't know if it's towards me or the bastard who put me in this situation.


End file.
